titan4efandomcom-20200213-history
Gnosos
Long ago, the Frozen North was a cruel frigid wilderness home to wandering tribes of Sorcerers. The warring of these tribes eventually led to the founding of the nation known today as Gnosos. Having next to no natural resources other than residuum, Gnosos relies heavily on international trade through Holo-Athua for goods and food. Their primary exports, other than the abundance of residuum which occurs naturally throughout the glacial tundra toward the center of the landmass, includes magical technologies and training programs. Typically, sorcerers or hedge wizards work by contract overseas to provide Gnosos with most of its annual revenue. A decade ago, Gnosos broke it's long standing neutrality by invading without warning the isolationist country of Nemia. Their motives unclear, a war ensued which resulted in the total extinction of the Nemian natives. Their culture, their language, and most of their farmable land were eradicated in what came to be called the Seven-Years War. Months after the war's end, infernal and demonic entities began to wander the Nemian wastelend. Eventually this came to be known as the Demonic Incursion, a threat to global trade that has since run unchecked. Most of the damage from this otherworldy invasion has been suffered by Nemia's immediate neighbor, Obek, but the crisis threatens to envelop the entirety of the eastern hemisphere if left alone. Government Gnosos is organized into four governmental branches; Military, Economic, Foreign Affairs, and Legislature. Though each branch is an independant system, most projects undertaken by any given one requires a certain amount of delegation to one, two, or sometimes all three of the others. The tasks processed through the branches, as a result, become quite complicated and intermingled. Orchestrating the government as a whole from behind the scenes is the mysterious Inner Circle, a supreme council charged with overseeing the affairs of all four lesser branches. Whether this "Inner Circle" is composed of one man or many is the subject of sheer speculation. Last year, a powerful sorcerer named Crowley revealed himself as public official for the Inner Circle. Demonstrating his power as such, he ordered swift reform and made strides to rekindle foreign allegiences which were compromised as a result of the Demonic Incursion. Crowley is also responsible for the immediate success and acceptance of the Warden Program, which hopes to generate new ways to train the ancient defenders of the Eastern Isles in the wake of Cyranus' decimation of the ancient isle of Alualpos. Military Gnosos' standing military is composed mainly of construct-soldiers; residuum-fed automatons which are magically created and bound to service in large groups to the command of a sorcerer. The strength of a given automaton is roughly equal to the amount of residuum it can be fed constantly, thus the most powerful can be found in the capital of Megelo-Mesembria, which itself is a font of natural magic energy unlike any other on Titan. A major drawback for the Gnosian military is that many of the more powerful constructs cannot operate overseas, as it is nearly impossible to generate the residuum they require remotely. Category:Places